what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Title Cards
'Title cards '''for the Doctor Who franchise have either the episode title, writer's name or episode number superimposed over the opening title sequence or initial sequences of the episode. The following sub-sections have galleries illustrating the changes in font and format that the title cards from Doctor Who and its spinoffs has gone through from the earliest title cards where each episode had an individual title to the 1980s to present where each title card became more uniform as post-production methods became far more controlled. Doctor Who Seventh Doctor Season 27 had a very different Title Card variant to McCoy's previous seasons. ''To be added Earth Aid.png|Earth Aid Ice Time.png|Ice Time Crime of the Century.png|Crime of the Century Blood and Iron.png|Blood and Iron Eighth Doctor To be added Night Thoughts.png|Night Thoughts Glory School.png|Glory School The Hostage.png|The Hostage Lungbarrow.png|Lungbarrow Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-23h23m36s731.png|Nightshade Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-23h38m03s541.png|Love and War Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-22h45m26s227.png|Transit Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-22h11m26s768.png|The Highest Science Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-22h00m44s867.png|Illegal Alien Vlcsnap-2018-09-25-21h13m07s771.png |The Enemy Within C Users User AppData Local Packages Microsoft.SkypeApp kzf8qxf38zg5c LocalState 80ecd68e-31f6-47ad-8a01-5001e3967a43.png|Conquest of the Daleks Vlcsnap-2018-08-03-15h39m17s849.png|Meltdown Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-16h07m55s295.png|Damaged Goods Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-18h33m34s842.png|The Dark Dimension The Suicide Expedition.png|The Suicide Expedition Knight Falls.png|Knight Falls The Avatar.png|The Avatar The House of Terror.png|The House of Terror The Prisoner of Time.png|The Prisoner of Time Vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h06m30s887.png|Tragedy Day Vlcsnap-2018-08-03-17h36m53s942.png|Legacy Hatred of the Daleks.png|Hatred of the Daleks Trouble in San Francisco.png|Trouble in San Francisco The Last Night.png|The Last Night Ninth Doctor To be added. Revenge of the Master.png|Revenge of the Master The Zygon Dread.png|The Zygon Dread Vlcsnap-2018-08-03-18h00m43s582.png|Blink Vlcsnap-2018-08-03-19h29m48s505.png|Blood of the Daleks Resurrection of the Autons.png|Resurrection of the Autons The Time Ravages.png|The Time Ravages Mythos.png|Mythos Vlcsnap-2018-08-03-20h07m54s026.png|News 24/7 The Forest of the Dead.png|The Forest of the Dead The Return of Nimon.png|The Return of Nimon The Enemy of Varos.png|The Enemy of Varos Lost Memories.png|Lost Memories The Well.png|The Well Time Will Tell.png|Time Will Tell Plan B.png|Plan B The Web of Time.png|The Web of Time The Castle That Time Forgot.png|The Castle That Time Forgot Killers of the Dark.png|Killers of the Dark Doomwraiths.png|Doomwraiths Iceberg.png|Iceberg A Case for the Blue Box.png|A Case for the Blue Box Attack of the Mind.png|Attack of the Mind Wallpaper.png|Wallpaper The Man with the Hollow Head.png|The Man with the Hollow Head Never Mind the Rogue.png|Never Mind the Rogue Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust.png|Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust Exodus.png|Exodus From a Thing Done Afterward.png|From a Thing Done Afterward The Plague of the Daleks.png|The Plague of the Daleks Guilty as Charged.png|Guilty as Charged Looking into the Eye.png|Looking into the Eye The Lazarus Project.png|The Lazarus Project Here We Go Again.png|Here We Go Again The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe.png|The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe Never Eat Shredded Wheat.png|Never Eat Shredded Wheat The Room With No Doors.png|The Room With No Doors Who Killed Kennedy?.png|Who Killed Kennedy? Terror from the Stars.png|Terror from the Stars The Voyage of the Sontarans.png|The Voyage of the Sontarans The Nightmare of Time.png|The Nightmare of Time Tenth Doctor To be added. Night of the Angels.png|Night of the Angels One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Two.png|One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Two Eternity of the Daleks.png|Eternity of the Daleks The Sleepers of Earth.png|The Sleepers of Earth Rogue Who.png|Rogue Who Time's Crucible.png|Time's Crucible Warhead.png|Warhead Witch Mark.png|Witch Mark Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-12h30m49s391.png|No Sky in Space Sometimes Money Does Grow on Trees.png|Sometimes Money Does Grow on Trees Illusions of Life.png|Illusions of Life Outer-Space Takes Manhattan.png|Outer-Space Takes Manhattan.png I'm the Doctor and You Are My Patient.png|I'm the Doctor and You Are My Patient Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-00h50m30s467.png|Past Tense Who's Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos?.png|Who's Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos? Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-20h15m51s102.png|The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare The Curse of the Tower.png|The Curse of the Tower The Sands of Life.png|The Sands of Life King of the Sontarans.png|King of the Sontarans Midnight Upon Us.png|Midnight Upon Us Conundrum.png|Conundrum The Legend of Merlin.png|The Legend of Merlin The Societal Step.png|The Societal Step The Other.png|The Other Vlcsnap-2018-07-31-03h38m47s934.png|Doctor Who (2003) Eleventh Doctor To be added. Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-11h55m34s849.png|Lord President of Gallifrey Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-18h40m52s843.png|The Order of Rassilon War of the Poplne.png|War of the Poplne Forgotten in Time.png|Forgotten in Time The Siege.png|The Siege Trust is a Lie.png|Trust is a Lie The Enemy Uncovered.png|The Enemy Uncovered The Battle of the Strong.png|The Battle of the Strong The Resistance.png|The Resistance Peace in Our Time.png|Peace in Our Time The Oncoming Storm.png|The Oncoming Storm In the Mouths of Men.png|In the Mouths of Men Evolution of the Matrix.png|Evolution of the Matrix Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-00h49m17s429.png|Return to Earth Everlasting War.png|Everlasting War Auribus Teneo Lupum.png|Auribus Teneo Lupum The Winner's Protector.png|The Winner’s Protector May Fortune Favour the Bold.png|May Fortune Favour the Bold Behind the Looking Glass.png|Behind the Looking Glass The Sharper the Knife.png|The Sharper the Knife Demons of the Past.png|Demons of the Past The Noble Sacrifice.png|The Noble Sacrifice May the Truth Be Damned.png|May The Truth Be Damned Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 17.56.17.png|The Confrontation of the Wicked Vlcsnap-2018-07-31-03h26m50s083.png|Doctor Who: Revelation Twelfth Doctor To be added. The Silurian Awakening.png|The Silurian Awakening The Empty Child.png|The Empty Child Miasimia Goria.png|Miasimia Goria You Can Only Time Travel Twice.png|You Can Only Time Travel Twice Wirrn Dawn.png|Wirrn Dawn Jubilee.png|Jubilee The Unicorn and the Wasp.png|The Unicorn and the Wasp The Scream.png|The Scream The Abbey of Felsecar.png|The Abbey of Felsecar The Death of Jensen.png|The Death of Jensen Confess.png|Confess Hot Air.png|Hot Air Vengeance of the Nimon.png|Vengeance of the Nimon Storm Warning.png|Storm Warning Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-01h39m16s730.png|In Thy Image Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-21h03m12s335.png|Burning Books Operation Salvation.png|Operation Salvation Cold Star.png|Cold Star The One Doctor.png|The One Doctor Dem5NRBXcAA6y2A.jpg|Cannon Fodder The Whitechapel Murderer.png|The Whitechapel Murderer Inquisition.png|Inquisition The Façade.png|The Façade Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-14h28m52s475.png|Delayed Indefinitely Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-14h41m58s823.png|The Impossible Planet Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-14h55m10s031.png|Brave New Town The Fight for Survival.png|The Fight for Survival Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-14h11m50s018.png|The Eternity Trap Mad World.jpg|Mad World DWIII TC.png|Doctor Who: Vengeance Thirteenth Doctor Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-20h31m32s235.png|Masters of All Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-20h38m52s051.png|The Shakespeare Code Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-20h45m52s433.png|The Camera Never Lies Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-21h32m07s325.png|The Great White Hurricane Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-21h35m59s090.png|Wirrn Isle Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-21h44m40s643.png|The Book of Kells Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-21h59m10s244.png|The Ties In Between Us Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-22h28m33s168.png|Too Smart to Play Vlcsnap-2018-08-13-22h36m57s900.png|The Harsh Light of Day Image4.png|The First Game Image5.png|Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing Checkmate.png|Checkmate Broken Shackles.png|Broken Shackles The Silver Turk.png|The Silver Turk The Phantom Doctor.png|The Phantom Doctor Now Those Days Are Gone.png|Now Those Days Are Gone Bigger on the Inside.png|Bigger on the Inside The Doctor With No Name.png|The Doctor With No Name The Man at the End of the Street.png|The Man at the End of the Street Evil of the Gaians.jpg|Evil of the Gaians Doctor_Who-_Endgame.png|Doctor Who: Endgame Fourteenth Doctor Vlcsnap-2019-07-13-13h12m23s541.png|Doctor Who: Genesis God Save the Queen.png|God Save the Queen The Darnley Conspiracy.png|The Darnley Conspiracy At the Tip of Your Fingers.png|At the Tip of Your Fingers Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk The Food of Love.png|The Food of Love Flatline.png|Flatline Fire and Fury.png|Fire and Fury Those Who Lead 1.png|Those Who Lead, Part 1 Leftover To be added The Forgotten Boy.png|The Forgotten Boy Everlasting Death.png|Everlasting Death The Inhuman Advantage.png|The Inhuman Advantage The Earth Stands Still.png|The Earth Stands Still We Are the Human Race.png|We Are the Human Race.png Time.png|Time Space.png|Space The Doctored Papers of 1902.png|The Doctored Papers of 1902.png Mary Bell.png|Mary Bell The Answer to All Your Troubles.png|The Answer to All Your Troubles Sweet Dreams.png|Sweet Dreams Vlcsnap-2018-08-02-20h31m16s808.png|A House of Cards 16th February 2002.png|16th February 2002 Parallel.png|Parallel Call Me Isabella.png|Call Me Isabella We Need to Talk About Mary.png|We Need to Talk About Mary.png The Past is the Past.png|The Past is the Past Sister Suffragettes.png|Sister Suffragettes Destiny - Or Not.png|Destiny - Or Not The Entity.png|The Entity The Churchyard Murderer.png|The Churchyard Murderer Matron².png|Matron² Shattered.png|Shattered Temple.png|Temple Voyage to the New World.png|Voyage to the New World A Murder in Hollywood.png|A Murder in Hollywood Earth's Savoir.png|Earth's Savoir Time's Fabric.png|Time's Fabric Test of Nerve.png|Test of Nerve Ghost Town.png|Ghost Town Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre.png|Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre The Future's Truth.png|The Future's Truth The Eternity Tower.png|The Eternity Tower Goodbye.png|Goodbye One Small Step.png|One Small Step Mastermind, Part I.png|Mastermind, Part I Mastermind, Part II.png|Mastermind, Part II Vlcsnap-2018-07-27-15h36m33s000.png|Leftover: End of Days Rebel Zero To be added For the Good.png|For the Good The Darkest Reservation.png|The Darkest Reservation Desperate Times, Desperate Measures.png|Desperate Times, Desperate Measures On the Eve of War, Here I Am.png|On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon To be added Period of Adjustment.png|Period of Adjustment War is Only as Good as Your Leader.png|War is Only as Good as Your Leader Nature's Gift.png|Nature's Gift Gallifreyan Equity.png|Gallifreyan Equity The Eternal Flame.png|The Eternal Flame The Death of Peace.png|The Death of Peace The Birth of War.png|The Birth of War Operation- Regeneration.png|Operation: Regeneration The Dice Has Been Cast.png|The Dice Has Been Cast In the Name of the Cause.png|In the Name of the Cause How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe.png|How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? Adams and the Bannermen.png|Adams and the Bannermen Vengeance, Part I.png|Vengeance, Part I Vengeance, Part II.png|Vengeance, Part II Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-13h05m22s107.png|Colour of Your Life Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-15h36m57s663.png|Slipping Through My Fingers Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-17h36m38s569.png|Torn Vlcsnap-2018-08-06-22h20m41s687.png|When All is Said and Done Maybe It's Imaginary.png|Maybe It's Imaginary Only Teardrops.png|Only Teardrops Rapture.png|Rapture Despite the Fear.png|Despite the Fear The Reasons and the Rhymes.png|The Reasons and the Rhymes Out of Sight, Out of Mind.png|Out of Sight, Out of Mind The Rogue Factor.png|The Rogue Factor Vexed.png|Vexed The Rules of the Game.png|The Rules of the Game Election Day.png|Election Day All Tied Up.png|All Tied Up C'est La Vie.png|C'est La Vie The Condemned.png|The Condemned The Eternal Unseen.png|The Eternal Unseen Useful Occupations and Deceptions.png|Useful Occupations and Deceptions Resurrected.png|Resurrected This We'll Defend.png|This We'll Defend Folly and Shame.png|Folly and Shame Vengeance is Mine.png|Vengeance is Mine The Hal 5x08.png|The Hal The Stale Alliance.png|The Stale Alliance The Eye of the Storm.png|The Eye of the Storm Period of Readjustment.png|Period of Readjustment The Heaven of Invention.png|The Heaven of Invention Winter of Discontent.png|Winter of Discontent The Seal of Rassilon ep.png|The Seal of Rassilon The Serpent's Tooth.png|The Serpent's Tooth Dagger of the Mind.png|Dagger of the Mind Vexterminate!.png|Vexterminate! If Not For Hope.png|If Not For Hope United We Stand.png|United We Stand An Eye for an Eye.png|An Eye for an Eye Home.png|Home Unity.png|Unity Earth.png|Earth The Ultimatum.png|The Ultimatum The Values of Freedom.png|The Values of Freedom Put Your Dreams Away.png|Put Your Dreams Away Survivors.png|Survivors Doctor TC.png|Doctor Cold Front To be added Rivals.png|Rivals Occupation.png|Occupation Aftermath.png|Aftermath Downfall.png|Downfall Obey.png|Obey Vlcsnap-2019-05-28-22h43m27s985.png|Daleks vs Mechons Timeless.png|Timeless Consequences.png|Consequences Invasion.png|Invasion Ascension ep.png|Ascension Category:Browse